


Screaming Bodies

by lustforjohn



Series: Living and Loving Forever [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn
Summary: 2021 has been a perfect year for Piers and Chris, who only want to love each other deeply for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: Living and Loving Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Screaming Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corpos Gritantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909667) by [lustforjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn). 



> Also published by me in Wattpad.  
> Also published by me in Portuguese in Wattpad, Nyah! and Spirit.

2021 has been a good year for us.

It’s been three years since Chris retired, two years since he stopped going to the gym and one year since he persuaded me to quit the job. I accepted; he is right. We must spend more time together. The best thing we did was buying this apartment near the hills, on the town’s west end, in a west end town.

I’m here, lying in the bed, covered by a thick duvet, undressed. The moon’s light reflects on the ocean and illuminating our dark bedroom with a blue hue, like every night. Our bedroom is small and cozy; a glass slide door on the left wall leads to the balcony and allows a good view of the sea, the comes and goes of the waves relaxes me. I wait, putting both arms out from the blanket and hugging myself.

My Chris Redfield gets out from the bathroom, naked, and drinks a cup of water that was waiting for him on the wood bedroom dresser, that holds a big and slim television. _A wind hits, and the TV falls_ , I said once, that’s why we put extra holders on it.

He turns to me. I see a drop running down his body. His strong, beefy arms became little bit floppy and a fat over time, his chest softened, and his six-pack is now chonky. He is hotter like this; he did right to leave the gym. On the other hand, I carried on with my routine and I’m more muscular now in my thirty-three years, like he was ten years ago.

He smiles, as if he was reading my thoughts. He returns the glass and walks slowly towards me, but my eyes can’t look away from his flaccid member swinging back and forth. He gets in the bed and goes under the blanket; he crawls by my legs until his head is in front of mine. He lies on top of me and our bodies touch. Our sexes touch.

Chris breathes in my scent while I caress his hair, so long, it’s in time for a cut. I lift his head gently and kiss his lips while I slide my fingers through the stubble he always forgets to shave.

“You are mine,” he says in the middle of the kiss. I almost answer yes, but I don’t wanna stop kissing him now.

He leans on both of his forearms and kisses me more intensely. I feel his erection rising between my legs and I can’t control mine, making our members bump crazily. I let go of his hair and slide my hands lovingly down his body until those round, big buttocks, I grasp them with thirsty fingers.

Chris stops kissing me and lets out a chuckle.

“Why do you love my ass so much?” He asks, exhaling in my face.

“Because it is so juicy,” I answer and kiss him.

He gets up and pulls away the blanket. He raises my legs and kisses my left calf, sending shivers down my spine. Chris closes his eyes and smells me. The outside light illuminates all of his hairy and sturdy body. I stretch my arms and rub both of his heavy pecs. They turn me on so damn hard. He opens his eyes then squeezes them, moaning. I know his spots.

He positions my legs above his thick shoulders and plays with me, rubbing his erection in my entry. This makes me crazy. He knows my spots.

“Chris!” I moan his name, revealing vulnerability.

“I like to feel it twitching.”

I blush. I pull a leg and kick that perfect face. Delicately, of course.

“Stop teasing me and put it inside—now.”

We have been married for eight years; he changed so much since then. He is more playful. Mainly on our intimate moments. I love when he makes me laugh and gives me pleasure.

He rubs himself for two seconds before spitting a thick string of saliva on his cock, he spreads it all over his sex, as he always does, the way I like it. After that, he penetrates me. Like all the other times, I get intimidated by the size, I never quite get used to it, but I always love it. He breathes out and I breath in. After that, he lies on me, putting my legs around his waist and he stays still for a while, still inside me.

“I love you,” he whispers.

The sound of the waves dive in my mind the same way they break in the beach’s sand. Everything else is silent, no one was outside, not a single sound from the apartments bellow or above us, nothing except for our bodies, that scream romantically. The same way I screamed, after Chris thrusted deep inside me.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he regrets in a murmur, but I pull his face in a quick kiss.

“Do it again.”

He obeys me, moving his hips strongly and stealing several lustful moans from me, the same way I steal heavy gasps from him. He blows on my neck, making me shiver, and I kiss him in protest. Chris takes me by surprise when he catches my tongue and sucks it roughly, increasing the intensity of his thrusts.

My moans muffled inside Chris' mouth, but this doesn’t make him stop. He sucks it even harder holding my thighs and pushing my ass against the soft bed. He sticks his nails on my skin and says my name, then once again, but in a loud howl:

“Piers!”

And he cums, releasing several thick jets inside me. The sensation of being filled this way is so delicious, that I end up cumming too, dirtying our gasping chests, without Chris or even myself touching my dick. This is how I like it, and Chris knows how to pleasure me.

His body lies on top of mine while his cock softens, then he pulls out of me, making me drain part of his thick and juicy milk. I sense our smell. The reflection of the lights outside causes Chris' body to shine because of his sweat. I kiss him passionately.

“Let’s take a bath.”

He rolls to the side in protest and closes his eyes, tired.

“Just a sec.”

I look at the bedroom’s ceiling for a moment and close my eyes, I hold his heavy hand leading it towards my face, I cover it with kisses and caresses. I open my eyes and lean on my left forearm while I watch my husband breathes deeply. How lucky I am to have this man in my life.

“I love you,” I say, making a smile form in those beautiful lips, with his eyes still closed.

2021 is going to be a good year for us.


End file.
